History of Mobius Part I
by The New Mandalord
Summary: Mace Wynne wants to be the Mandalord. But when he studies his own history, what will he learn and how will it effect his out look on life?  Slight lemon scene, it's awesome, and Lara-Su is in it. Enjoy


**History of Mobius**

Mace and Gemia-Su Wynne, also known as the Royal Twins. They are the children of Lara-Su Wynne of the house of Edmund and Mandalord the Resurrector, Aaron Wynne. Unlike most twins, Mace and Gemia-Su are not identical, nor fraternal. They're not even the same species. Mace is a Mobian Echidna like his mother, while Gemia-Su is of Mandalorian race like her father. But no matter what species they are, they are inseparable. They were taught at a young age that they should embrace the fact that they are have and see it as a medal to be honored. Their parents also told them that no matter which field of studies they went into, that they would be proud of them either way. Gemia-Su decided to become an artist, while her brother... well...

"Why? Why can't I be the Mandalord?" Thirteen year old Mace complained to his older brother, Anthony.

Anthony is Aaron's adopted son. Project number: 009, he can turn his entire body into sand and can create as well as control it. His body is covered in scars, has several metal beams and bolts keeping him together, his left arm is replaced with a autopart prestedict, and a long stitch-like scar running over his face. For his age, he would whines, cry, and through temper tantrums... until he finds a way to save everyone. He's an idiot, no question asked, but he's the type of idiot you would like to have on your side. The type who is fit to lead.

"Two reasons, little guy." Anthony said as he was cleaning every bolt and crevasse of his custom Colt .45 'Long-Shot'. "One: you're too young. Second: It's too stressful of a job. Hell, I've been studying ever since the Dad took over."

"So what if I'm too young! Mandalord the Preserver was a child when he gained the power!"

"Again, two reason. One: It was a very chaotic time. Two: Gran Louge never complained to become it."

Mace just stormed off. "Your just say that so you can keep the power all to yourself!"

Anthony just rolled his eyes. Then put his gun back together with unknown speed.

XxXxXxX

In the Royal bed chamber, Aaron kissed his goddess of a wife on the shoulder waking her. She slowly woke from her peaceful slumber and looked up at her husband.

"Good morning, love." She whispered as she crawled up Aaron's bare chest. Using the bolts on the right side of his collar as a boost.

"Good morning, my goddess." Aaron said as he held onto her lower waist. He looked like he was holding on to her for dear life with the amount of trouble that was on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why? Does something seem wrong?" Aaron answered Lara's question with another question.

"You seemed troubled, that's all."

Aaron let out a heavy sigh. "Its Mace, again."

"What did he do?"

"He was bugging me last night on how he should be next in line to become Mandalord instead of Anthony."

Lara rested her eyes for a second, then said. "What made him decide to make such a brash decision?"

"Well, we load his head up with so many stories of the past Mandalords. To a point, he wants to become one."

"Many Mandalorians have become famous and well-known without becoming the Mandalord." Lara said. "Our son is still young and developing. He'll grow out of it sooner or later."

"I'm just hoping sooner..." As Aaron said that, his fingers went down to Lara's special spot.

She moaned out load to a point it was a scream as she over came to her orgasm. "Y-you... pervert-"

Aaron then covered her mouth as he stared to play around even more. After she spent herself at least eight more times, she thought it would be fair to get some well earned revenge. She threw the soiled sheet off of them, took off her night gown and removed his boxers too.

Aaron's hands began to tremble as they latched onto the cover of the bed, now he seemed to be noticing her even more. Her slim slender waist and large firm breasts, her long dreadlocks of red hair and her violet eyes. He felt a tingling warmth conjure within himself, and it only heightened when a slick tongue travelled up the swollen muscle in between his legs. Aaron's body bucked a little each time Lara's teasingly trailed her tongue over his manhood, pressing kisses along its length. He wasn't given a moment to breathe when the woman took his entire length into her mouth; causing Aaron to tilt his head back and moan.

The Mandalord grinded his hips against the Echidna's mouth, her tongue and teeth explored his sweet-tasting erection all the while, but she never was given the time to whisper him sweet nothings when Aaron insisted on ramming himself against her. Faster and faster, with more force as the sweat rolled down his thighs, hotter and hotter until he reached that inevitable climax. His seed spilled into her mouth, her jaw was weary from kissing and sucking and licking but she swallowed his sweet cum all the same, he was a luxury item for her, having been married for so long…

"That was great..." Aaron said.

Lara just smirked as she placed Aaron's weakening manhood in between her breasts and started to rub it back to life. "I'm just getting warmed up."

XxXxXxX

Innocence is bliss. Mace and Gemia-Su had a _very _vague idea on what they were doing in their bed room. They just figured that they were using their father's large bed to spar, considering the maids would always change the sheets while they wee in the bathroom. And sometimes they would do it three times a day. Anytime they would try and sneak a peek, the door would be locked up tight and it was sound proof. Must be a new fighting move that their parents perfected and didn't want them to notice.

Well, Mace wished they would teach him that trick. It would at least give him an upper-hand over his older brother. In the Central library, he was going through book after book looking for something that would give him the upper hand.

"Can I help you find something, Young Lord?" A Mobian Great Dane said, trying to stop the young thirteen year old from throwing anymore books off the shelves.

"I'm trying to find a book, Scribe Jeremiah." Mace said as he flipped through a science fiction book. "trying to become smarter. Have any idea?"

"But of course." He handed Mace an old grey book. The cover was thick but worn, and their was some spots that had some dust still attached to it.

"Wow!" Mace said in amazement as he flipped through the old pages. "I only heard about this book, never actually seen it." It was a book about the recorded history of Morbius and the Humans who came before them. "This is a well print reproduction."

"That's because it is the real thing." Jeremiah said. "The one back on Mobius is a fake."

"Can I barrow this? Please!" Mace begged. "I promise I'll be careful with it!"

Jeremiah looked around to see if their were any other scribes around. The he said, "Okay, just don't tell anyone."

Mace then closed the door and quickly ran out of the library and rushed to his own studies.

XxXxXxX

Hours went by when Mace locked himself up in his room. He read about great civilizations that expanded past their boards and became empires. Others that took pervious civilization's ideas and put their own twist on them so that they would work better and last longer. How colonies would fight for their independence only to loss in a bloody war or win and become some of the most powerful nations on the planet. How powerful nations would try to colonize lesser nations, all in a pursuit of resources, only to be met with guerilla fighters, suicide bombings, and terrorism of a chaotic level. On top of that two major wars that shook the planet to the core. One was caused by arms races and a chain of alliances. The other made the first one seem like a cake walk. Words like Fatman, Littleboy, images of tortured people in something called the 'Holocaust' as a form of ethnic cleansing, and alien places like Stalingrad, Pearl Harbor, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Berlin, and London almost made the young prince throw the book into the fire. How could the humans of this planet be so violent towards one another? Constant wars, the consequences of those wars, rape,homicide, genocide, democide, human brutality and the exploitation of children. It was down right repulsive to say the least.

But in their desire to shed war, these humans actually stubbled upon the seeds of their salvation. The bacteria's that would wipe out millions would soon become easily curable. Elements that would be used as weapons could be used as energy sources. But they also planted their seeds of destruction. There were many sacrifices. These humans were mired in horrific and meaningless bloodshed. Leaving Mobius, or in this case Earth Omega, externally scarred. But finally, they looked up from the blood and the dirt and dying. To the stars with devices like Apollo 13, Sputnik, International Space station, and then the Multi-Lateral colonize missions. This explained how human kind spread through out the galaxy. For the first time, human were united in a shared ideal and government. A common goal.

Using the technology they had, they expanded outward into the stars and started to colonize other planets. Some years away. But the worlds the found was never enough for their avarice and pursuit for power. Never enough to satisfy their age old instincts. Speed and distance did little too nothing to separate them from their nature. Old resentments and ancient squabbles re-emerged. History began it's terrible repetition, and man fought man once more. They called themselves different thing. A Fascist group called the "Iron Dial". A Communist one called the "Sullivan Confederation." The central Democratic Republic government just labeled them as Insurrectionists, Anarchists or simply Rebels. War was like a virus in them. No matter how much they tried to suppress it, it got out. It _always_ got out. From this was the birth of great human warriors. Like the Xhona Brotherhood, The eventual Universal Commandoes and OTSC, the Monev SEALs, Kangarad tribes, Homo sapiens sapiens and many others.

But then their came the name, Ivan Kintobor. During the late 21st century, going into the 22nd, the scientist provoked the alien species known as the Xorda by capturing their emissary and dissecting it. These humans also had a heightened curiosity, and loved to take things apart to find out how they worked. As a result, the Xorda bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs, which were supposed to wipe out the human race and maintain the rest of the planet's environment as it was at the time. However, the Gene Bombs instead de-evolved the remaining human population, creating the sub-species known as the Overlanders.

Through this defeats, the other humans living amounst the stars stopped their own pesky squabbles, and found a new common ground. The quest for revenge through a common enemy. When this new race appeared and wiped out their mother-planet, they finally committed themselves under a single banner. And the weapons they created to regulate and to control their war urges were now turned, not at themselves, but at one common goal. Revenge and survival of their own race. Humans that once hated one another found themselves fighting together. Through these campaigns they created blood bonds and became a unified species and accidentally stumbled across peace through war.

Finally, the last of Xordas were eliminated from the face of the universe. But the damage was already to great. The mother-planet, that they called Earth Omega, now belonged to new dominate species. So they went back out into the universe, to go back to their own homes or find new world that reminded them of the star system they left behind. They became new ethnic groups: Japanese, Neo-Americans, Britannian, United Earth Government and United Nation Space Command, and others known as Shinobis. Soon enough, trade and communication between the blood bond humans completely dissolved. And planet they once called home, became nothing more then an old wives tale.

The Universe became quiet once more, but human's goal of curiosity never changed. The kept exploring the stars, researched old technology, and even tried to create powerful God-like beings from specific beings. Through this, they dramatically change the history of the Universe. Although, this time, certain humans changed it through forms of peace with the joining of ideals between different species. They want peace, so they created a place where that will be possible. But for war, war never changes.

"Hey, Mace!" His twin sister, Gemia-Su, popped her head into his studies. "You're still in here? You'll be late for dinner!"

XxXxXxX

With red veins bludging in the whites of his eyes, Mace saw what time it was. It was 1830 hours, time for dinner. He left the history book open on his desk, then went to his restroom to wash up and then went to dinner.

"What?" Mace exclaimed as half of his onigiri fell out of his mouth. His father frowned at the messy display.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He said bringing another platter of the delicious rice balls to the dinner table before seating himself.

"I said you're moving into the clubhouse at Ashford for the next school year. We've arranged it with the Ashford's and everything is set up. Naoto is over there finalising everything. Gemia-Su will be going with you." Lara-Su repeated before biting into her eighth onigiri.

"I think what the living vacuum wanted to ask was why we are moving into the clubhouse when we just started our summer break here?" Gemia-Su asked reaching for the platter.

"Gemia, don't insult your brother." Lara warned, licking the rice grains off her fingers. Aaron reached over, picking off the stray grains around her mouth.

"Dad! I thought we agreed no PDA's at the dinner table." Mace and Gemia-Su said as they both rolled their eyes.

"You guys used to love seeing us being so affectionate." He said smiling.

"We're not six years old anymore. It's getting annoying and gross. No teenager wants to see that." they replied.

"I can't help it if your mother is a messy irresistible eater." The twins simultaneously put their fingers in their mouths gagging as their father ate the stray grains. Honestly, their parent's were too much sometimes. They acted like hormone enraged beasts in heat at times. Lara-Su coughed, a slight blush in her cheeks at Aaron's teasing. He offered her a brief grin her before turning his attention back to the question at hand.

"Anyways, we want you to learn more about other cultures then just staying within Mandalore. We want you to be safe and living on campus is the best solution." He explained raising a hand to stop Mace from opening his mouth full of food. "To be honest, your mother and I are going to be very busy and away frequently when the next semester starts up. So we don't think its fair to have you alone at home. However, we promise to come spend the holidays with you and visit when we can. All we ask is that you stay out of trouble and watch after each other, and behave yourselves for your aunt and uncle."

After they were finished with their dinner, the twins went their separate ways. Gemia-Su probably went back to her studio to work on another art piece or to go out with Rachel and Umbra. Mace just went back to his studies. Going to Ashford for their new school year, what bullshit he thought. Sure it would be great to see Naoto, aunt Keilara and Rallyn again. And his aunt Kallen and uncle Lelouch were always a joy, but how would he fit in? This wasn't the new kid trying to fit in feel. This was the new kid who happens to be royalty, son of the guy who brought down their empire, and happens to clearly be of different race type of feel. During the school year on Mandalore, he would already get in a fight twice a semester because some rich punk decided to rant on his species. Of corse Mace would win the fight, but he would always send somebody to the hospital in doing so. Then he would get a tongue lashing from his parents, and they didn't take too kindly to excuses. But their was a slight shimmer in their eyes that showed him that they were proud of him. Showed them that their boy was not the type to lay down and die. They just wished he knew how to drop the sword.

Mace sat himself back in his studies and continued to read the book.

"What'cha reading?" Gemia-Su came out a chaos control next to Mace. He wasn't fazed by it, because he could do it too. Although, his was _much _quieter. The two of them knew how to control chaos, even from an early age. Gemia-Su could create new tricks faster then Mace, but since he took longer he could use these abilities more efficiently.

"A book." Mace said as he moved the book away.

"I can see that." She looked over his shoulder. "Which one?"

"One about our history."

"I thought we learned enough at the academy."

"Our Mobian history, dumb egg."

"Are you gona keep me hanging, Baka-nii," Gemia-Su said. "Or are you gonna read what it says?"

"All right, already!" Mace turned to the section about Mobius. " Okay, in the beginning, there was darkness. And out from the darkness came a voice. And that person was me! And I said, let there be cake, hallelujah, gesundheit!"

He then shut the book, just so Gemia could smack his head into it. "Be serious!"

"Fine..." He turned back to the page. "In the beginning, there was light..."

"Light?"

"It must have been from the Xorda's Gene bomb attacks." Mace explained. "And soon, there was life." Their was a picture of a blob of stuff evolving over time into an Echidna. "Which grew and evolved at different rates. The most advanced was the Echidna..."It then showed a tribe of Echidnas using two sticks and some flint to start a fire. "Followed by many other creatures which formed and developed their own individual and distinct societies in a pattern similar to that of the Echidnas. The status Quo remained for generations until a visionary named Alexander took notice of the efforts of another culture. Deciding that everyone would benefit from the pooling knowledge, he set out to recruit others who shared in his dream. As he worked to turn his ideas into a reality, he met resistance from two opposing factions. The Echidnas were sympathetic, but they believed the knowledge they provided might do some more harm then good. As for the Overlanders, their aggresive ways proved too hostile to risk incorporating into Alexander's new society."

Their were new pictures now. The many different animal tribes were using heavy duty machines to build the first civilized cities. "Eventually, ground was broken, and ideals were given form and substance. As everyone who supported the cause contributed to transforming words into reality. Thus Mobotropolis was born, the first multi-cultural society on the face of Mobius. Alexander had by now proven himself a thoughtful and benevolent leader, and thus accepted as king among his people. Unfortunately, the general sense of peace and happiness that prevailed would not last long..."

"Go on, Mace!" Gemia-Su said. "What happened next?"

"Slow down, Spaz." Mace said. "_The Paladin Incident:_ Since the creation of Mobotropolis, which was led by the first King of Acorns, Alexander, the Mobians had lived in peace and tranquility. Just outside the boundaries of the kingdom existed the mysterious Overlanders. Contact between the two species had been more or less benign since the creation of Mobotropolis. During the next king's rule, Theodore Acorn, a tragic accident befell his son, Emerson. While Emerson was making his way back to Mobotropolis with a group of other Mobians, he decided to take a detour and explore around the areas of Roundabout Creek. There, he met the Overlander Paladin, whose city was nearby just beyond the Badlands and had gone to do some target practice. The two were enjoying each other's company, and Paladin decided to teach Emerson how to shoot a gun. Things took a turn for the worst when Paladin decided to target a bird, and Emerson jumped in the way hoping to prevent the bird's death. The shot killed Emerson, and as King Theodore came looking for his son, he saw Paladin running away into the forest. Instead of calling for vengeance, Alexander simply forbade contact between Mobians and Overlanders, as well as establishing a no-gun policy. Little did he know, his no-gun policy would gradually lead to a much larger misunderstanding, which resulted in the Great War."

"_The Arrival of Nate Morgan:_ The death of prince Emerson and Alexander's no-gun policy resulted in tensions between the two people. However, for centuries, conflicts remained as small skirmishes along to border and never escalated. This changed during the rule of King Frederick Acorn." Mace continued. "The scientist Overlander Nate Morgan had recently been exiled from his home in Megapolis, when his assistantJulian Kintobor caused one of Nate's studies to fail and endanger the society. Nate was accepted into the Mobian society by King Frederick with open arms when he was found in the wilderness. The kingdom had remained in a pre-industrial state due to the Mobian belief in the preservation of nature, ever since the death of Emerson. Nate resumed the work on his previous failed study, which was to create a clean power source to replace fossil fuels. Nate created the Power Rings, which acted as conduits for the mysterious Chaos Emerald King Frederick provided him with. With this new power supply, Mobotropolis broke out of its pre-industrial state and echoed in a new golden age. Some time later, Frederick's son, Maximillian Acorn, assumed the mantle of king. Unfortunately, with the new technology replacing the need for the court's wizard, Ixis Naugus, the magician conspired to have Nate Morgan exiled from Mobotropolis. After Naugus was unable to convince King Max of Nate's _"treacherous nature,"_ he and general Kodos formed an alliance and would both work to prove it to the king. Naugus used his magic to increase the emotion of hatred in a group of Overlander troops that were nearby Nate, Kodos and a group of Kodos' armed troops while Nate was performing an environmental survey of the Great Forest. With Kodos and Nate the only two to have survived the encounter, Kodos informed the king that Nate had provided the Overlanders with the location of the kingdom. Nate, feeling he had caused enough trouble to both the Overlanders and Mobians, imposed self-exile on himself, and left the Kingdom. With the conflict between the two growing, Naugus fled to the realm he discovered known as the Zone of Silence until it ended, while Kodos remained behind."

"Man, this is getting good!" Gemia-Su said as he sat on Mace's bed. "Keep reading! Keep reading!"

The door to Mace's room then opened, and a much older Mobian Wolf man with a long thin mustach and aged face walked in. Scribe Wolfgang, the head of the Central scribes, saw what they were reading. "Young Lord and Lady. It's bad for your health if you read too much before bed."

"But, Scribe Wolfgang," The twins protested as the older wolf took the book away.

"No, buts," He said. "Now off to bed you two."

XxXxXxX

It was now 0200 hours, and Mace just laid in his bed and stared at the high ceilings above him. All he kept wondering about was that book. What happened? With all of that death, bretrail and stress. It was only a matter of time before some one did something extremely stupid, light the fuse, and then... chaos.

The new semester was going to start in just a few weeks, and he might never see that book again. He had to read it!

There was a knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw his sister dressed from head to toe in black ninja garbs. "Gemia?-"

She them him a pair of black clothing. "Get dressed, we're breaking in."

The archives of Central is the largest library in the known universe. Every single U.R. representative and officer has been to and read it's contents of the recorded time and before that. From the "Big Bang", to the Titanic wars, to the Hochi-to Massacre, and even the death of Earth Omega. And where recorded time began.

Using their ninja-like skills that the Oni-Wabanshu taught them, Mace and Gemia-Su we able to by-pass the security cameras and sneak around the guards who were guarding the archieves. Once inside, they used one major technique so that no one would fined them. Chaos Control. With this activated, they could easily find the book, readit and put it back before anyone knew what was going on.

The Archives library was dark and quiet. The only people around were the Royal Samurai guards. The Elite of the Elite. Trained by Aaron himself in order to protect the Mandalord's family... as if they needed it.

Mace and Gemia-Su walked past frozen Samurai's who were standing guard. They were then able to find the book in the center. This section was called "_The War_".

"Instigation: As Mobians and Overlanders grew more suspicious of each other," Mace rode as Gemia held the light. "They began sending scouts to determine the nature of their "enemies". When a scout from each side met each other, however, neither one wanted to engage in combat. After talking for a while, the pair decided they would return to their respective lands and inform their people that war would be futile. Alas, the pair was discovered by Kodos and his soldiers. Refusing to accept the likely coexistence of Mobian and Overlander, Kodos executed both scouts, and had their bodies delivered to their respective side with the message, "This is what happens to all who oppose us". Convinced that they were dealing with savages, both sides prepared for battle, resulting in the start of the Great War."

_The Queen Alicia Incident:_ As time went on, the superior technology of the Overlanders allowed them to push back the Mobian forces. By 3221, Overlander troops were within mortar and shelling range of Mobotropolis. As the city came under siege, King Max decided to send his infant son Elias and wife Alicia to the safety of Angel Island where they would remain safe from the clutches of the Overlanders should the city fall. The two members of the royal family were placed under the care of Ian St. John, Colonel Sommersby, and a few other soldiers, and were dispatched via airship to Angel Island.

As their craft flew over the Floating Island, it was shot down by Overlander scout ships. The Brotherhood of Guardians arrived on the scene first, finding a seriously wounded Queen Alicia and her infant son amongst the wreckage as the sole survivors of the crash. The Brotherhood's team leader, Sabre, informed the Overlanders that everyone had died in the crash. Due to the Echidnas' non-involvement in the war and overall neutrality, the Overlanders took Sabre's word and departed. Shortly afterwards, the dying Queen was taken back to Haven and put in cryo-sleep until a cure could be found for her wounds, while Elias was looked after and raised by the Echidnas.

_Arrival of Julian Kintobor:_ After being sentenced to imprisonment for testing new weapons on his own people, Overlander scientist (and Nate Morgan's former apprentice) Julian Kintobor was rescued in the Badlands by the hedgehog brothers Charles and Jules during his attempted escape. Julian was able to win the trust of King Max, particularly since Max felt responsible for Nate Morgan's self-exile and wanted to rectify this by trusting the newly arrived Overlander. Additionally, the Overlanders were directly attacking Mobotropolis, making the king all the more desperate for a solution to the war. Julian managed to gain status in the kingdom when he knocked Kodos unconscious and threw him into the Zone of Silence, and convinced them Kodos had died when meddling with one of Naugus' left behind tools. Julian convinced the Mobians that unless they defeated the Overlanders, their enemies would not rest until they wiped them out. With his knowledge of the Overlander tactics, Julian was appointed the new Warlord to replace the presumed-dead Kodos.

The chaos soon faded and they were back in regular time. "Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"All right!" Mace started to skim over the skirmishes and battles, to the Conclusions.

_Conclusion: _With Julian's knowledge of Overlander tactics, and his development of new technologies and machines, the Mobians were finally able to go on the offensive. Eventually they pushed the Overlanders away from Mobotropolis.

The Great War came to an abrupt end after Julian arranged for Charlemagne, the Overlord of the Overlander people to face off against King Max in a sword duel. The purpose of this was to essentially have one of his primary enemies removed and place him in a better position to persue his plans of global domination after the war's end. In the event the Overlord won, Julian planned to take command and lead the Mobians to constant war with the Overlanders, wearing both sides down. If King Max won, the Overlanders would be forced to surrender, as agreed by both combatants. King Max won the duel, but instead of killing the Overlord, he spared his life and allowed Charlemagne to leave, telling him to honor his word. As per the agreement, the Overlord surrendered, and the Great War came to an end.

Lights could be seen coming from the corridors. Mace grabbed the book from the shelf, hid in the shadows, and they both went into chaos control to escape.

XxXxXxX

It was now two-thirty in the morning, and a small flash appeared in Maces room. Mace and Gemia-Su laid on were sweating and gasping for air.

"So how much is left?" Gemia-Su asked as she laid on his bed.

"Only the last few pages." Mace said. "Post-Mobian Victory, Overlander's Response, and... the human's return?"

"Well, go ahead and read it."

Mace rubbed his read eyes and read:

_Post-Mobian Victory_: Despite the outcome of the duel nearly thwarting Julian's plans, the discovery of Sir Charles Hedgehog's roboticizer enabled him to proceed with his plans. Not long after their victory over the Overlanders, King Max was preparing to announce the dismantling of the War Ministry and promote Julian to the position of Minister of Science. Before his announcement could be made however, Julian, now calling himself Dr. Ivo Robotnik, launched a full scale coup d'état and overthrew the Acorn Monarchy. He banished King Max to the Zone of Silence, and began roboticizing the population of Mobotropolis.

Robotnik's reign as Mobius' dictator lasted for over a decade, until he was ultimately defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters.

"But it only took grandpa to kill him for good." Gemia-Su said.

"You'll never find that in the book, though."

_Overlander Response_: Having lost to the "inferior" Mobians, a few Overlanders were racked with shame. Lead by Julian's brother Colin Kintobor, a group of Overlanders took off on board two spaceships to look for a new planet to call their own. This prevented these Overlanders from falling under the rule of Robotnik, as the tyrannical ruler sent his legions of SWATbots to their main city of Megapolis following his takeover of Mobotropolis.

After failing to find a suitable new planet over the course of eleven years, and with their supplies running low, the Overlanders eventually returned to Mobius. At this point, Dr. Eggman had replaced the now-deceased Dr. Ivo Robotnik (formerly Julian Kintobor) and convinced the Overlanders to stay in Robotropolis. When it was discovered Eggman was secretly allowing them to succumb to toxic radiation poisoning, the surviving 70 families from the star trek left and integrated with their human counterparts in Station Square.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gemia said. "You said earlier that humans colonized a number of galaxies throughout the universe. Why didn't any of the human colonies allow them to land there."

"I'm getting to that!" Mace snapped.

_Return of the Humans_: After the utter extinction of the Xordian threat, the Earth Omega central government - United Earth Frontier or UEF - struggled to keep itself together. What started out as fifty-thousand strong united systems and galaxies in 2134, dwindled into a mere seven-thousand systems who were trying their very best to hold their borders together by 2222. Mars Aries became the new capital with Jupiter Tau and Mercury Pi being the head sources of military and economy.

In 2343, a group of Overlander - under the command of Colin Kintobor - landed on Mars Aries. They were violent and looked away at their human counterparts. A bloody battle erupted, ending with most of the Overlanders killed in or missing in action, or prisoners of war. An armastice was signed between Colin Kintobor and Colonel Gaven Launce. Ending all fighting between human and Overlander ii the Overlanders would join the UEF. Colin would agree if they helped reclaim Earth Omega and destroy the Mobians, Gaven said no. A law was passed, saying that too much damage has occur and that their home would be too alien for them to repopulate. Colin was stubborn but eventually saw their way. He and the remaining families headed back to Mobius.

Under UEF military orders, Gaven Launce was ordered to construct outposts on Mobius's moon, Luna. Original intent, to collect information. But after his death, his son, Mason, was sent planet side to re-establish the Megastructure of Station Square. Ever since then, humans have always remained on Mobius and swore to protect it. Even if that ment from its self.

Mace looked up. Seeing that Gemia had already drifted off. Mace shut the book and looked at the clock. Three a-clock in the morning. He climbed into bed almost pushing Gemia off but he was far too tired. In the morning he would put the book back and have yet another conversation with Anthony. But this time, it will be on something different then succession. Maybe on who would win the world series.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, New Mandalord here. I know it has been a while and I'm sorry about that. In other news, I'll be finishing Naoto's story in the near future. As for now,... I have to go back and change the dates... yay -_-! I do, however, hope to make this into another Code Geass and Lara-Su fanfic.<strong>

**For references, just go to the Archie Sonic wiki sights. All the other information is my own. So not copy-right nazis'. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


End file.
